heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Giant-Size Creatures Vol 1 1
(story) | NextIssue = (series) (story) | ReleaseDate = | Publisher = Marvel Comics | Indicia Publisher = | Brand/Imprint = | Country = USA | OriginalPrice = | Pages = | Editor-in-Chief = Roy Thomas | CoverArtist1 = Ron Wilson | CoverArtist2 = Frank Giacoia | CoverArtist3 = Danny Crespi | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Tigra - the Were-Woman! | Writer1_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler1_1 = Don Perlin | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = Petra Goldberg | Letterer1_1 = Artie Simek | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Waiter, There's a Werewolf in My Soup! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = 2-page article | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | ReprintOf3 = Creatures on the Loose Vol 1 13 | StoryTitle3 = Where Walks the Werewolf! | Writer3_1 = Len Wein | Penciler3_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker3_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Editor3_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Martin Killian (artist, turns into a werewolf) Supporting Characters: * Dr. Craig Wade * Susan Wade (Dr. Wade's wife) Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Tigra's Year | Writer4_1 = Tony Isabella | Penciler4_1 = Gil Kane | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = 2-page article | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is the first and only issue of the series. The numbering for this series continues as Giant-Size Werewolf. * This issue is the first appearance of Greer Nelson as Tigra. She appeared last as the Cat in Marvel Team-Up #8. She appears next in Monsters Unleashed #10. * Joanne Tumulo and Mal Donalbain appear in flashback to events which were chronicled in The Cat #1. * Jack Russell appeared last in Werewolf by Night #19. He appears next in Werewolf by Night #20. * This issue includes a text article written by Roy Thomas entitled, "Waiter, There's a Werewolf in My Soup!" * This issue includes a text article by Tony Isabella and Gil Kane entitled, "Tigra's Year". | Trivia = * Giant-Size Creatures was one of Marvel's few "Giant-Size" projects that did not correspond to an ongoing comic book series. * Tigra's origin is also recounted in West Coast Avengers (Volume 2) #6. | Recommended = * The Cat #1-4 * Creatures on the Loose #1-28 * Tigra #1-4 * Werewolf by Night #1-43 | Links = * Tigra image gallery * Tigra appearances list * Werewolf image gallery * Werewolf appearances list * Wikipedia:Tigra|Tigra article at Wikipedia * http://www.toonopedia.com/tigra.htm Tigra article at Toonopedia * http://www.marvel.com/universe/Tigra Tigra article at the Marvel Universe * Werewolf article at the Marvel Universe * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix2/russelljackww.htm Werewolf article at the Marvel Appendix * http://www.comics.org/details.lasso?id=27563 Giant-Size Creatures at the Grand Comics Database }}